


If You'll Remember?

by basmabader71



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Car Accidents, Jealousy, Love Triangle, M/M, amnisa, um i'll add more when i get into it, zourry as in larry and zouis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 18:05:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15801813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basmabader71/pseuds/basmabader71
Summary: Louis had an accident and lost his memory for the last ten years of his life. so basically louis falls into amnesia and then he fall in love with zayn while harry try to remind him of what they had.





	If You'll Remember?

**Author's Note:**

> Before you read this you need to know that: Louis and Harry broke up after the Fiji thing that happened in the end of 2013, and somehow Louis and Zayn had a thing going but it wasn’t a relationship. But after Zayn left the band he became bitter because Louis didn’t want to leave the band with him. Then Zayn stopped talking to him, that’s when Harry saw an open opportunity to get Louis back and somehow it worked and they stayed together. For now. 
> 
> BTW: this set to be in the same time as us. And I took the idea of this fic from the theories that’s been flying around Zourry, and made it into an AU kind of thing but its canon somehow. I think you know what I mean.

It was three weeks after Louis and harry called their relationship off, they just couldn’t handle all the shit they’ve been getting from the media and their management continuously. Yes they were still in love but it was very hard to get a hold of the love that they had to hide from the public eyes so they could protect the other one. That’s what they wanted to believe, but in fact the last few months weren’t the best time of their lives together. It’s just all the fights and angst that was standing on their way to happiness like a deer that refuses to move. It really was too much to bare. Not that they fell out of love or anything, but sometimes pressure makes you do things that you don’t want to get near to, or say things you’ll never mean. But in the end they made themselves believe that they needed to break up just to feel a little bit of relief or to left a little weight of each other shoulders.  
Louis was on his way back home from the studio. He’s 70% on his way to finish the masterpiece that’s called an album in the real world, but in Louis’ case we’ll call it a masterpiece. The thing is Louis feels very satisfied with the outcome from his daily writing sessions, it just feels like he had put his mind, heart and soul into this record. Even though he had to rewrite some of the songs, because he didn’t want to seem like some kind of a bitter ex-boyfriend vibe. After all he still loves harry and supports him, like he did when they were together and maybe a little bit more now that he doesn’t get to see him as much, like when harry was on tour. And Louis might still missing him and all but one thing Louis is sure of: is that he knows that they won’t get back together. At least not after the night they both agreed on ending a three years of being together after they already got back from a two years of being bitter over each other existence while being in the same band. And to be fair, three weeks ago when they ended the relationship, it wasn’t a day to fight and throw hurtful words at each other like their lives depends on it. Maybe it was the heat of the moment. But the damage has been done and they had to pay for it. That when Louis took his things from harry’ house and left the city to live in the country side for a fresh air.  
So back to Louis: he’s on his way back home from the studio and since they did very good on writing today; he might or might not had a few drinks. Just to celebrate the successful writing session of the day. (Not that he’s a big of a drinker, he’s actually far from that). But now he’s in his car driving at 5pm, driving while feeling a little tipsy to the country side was not a good thing to do after all, its very dangerous. But it’s not like he had someone to drive him everywhere he goes. And now he’s maybe regretting that he even tasted the alcohol before he left the building. He was considering to stop the car on the right side to sober a little. But he didn’t have the time to do it anyway.  
That’s when he least expect to glance a football passing in front of him but he did see a little girl, and she looks like she’s in Primary school or something; running from the distance after it. Oh, he didn’t know that there was a little house here as well. It’s like Louis’ life came crushing down on him as the girl didn’t see his car coming. Now that he has two opportunities: one to hit the girl, and that’s the last thing he would do. Two to drive to the other side of the road and hit the trees down the hill. So he made his mind, not that he has much of it from the alcohol; and hit the other side of the road. His car left the road while his eyes on the little girl picking up her football from the ground before watching louis’ car disappear and going down the hill. At that moment all Louis did was trying to hold himself and not to let anything hit him. But with the trees that were standing right there in front of him, it made his car hit the side and his head hit the window so hard that made him black out.  
And that’s where the story begins…

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first ever writing a fic, so be nice please and im open to Suggestions.


End file.
